Last Stop on the Total Drama Train/Lightning
Lightning, described as The Athletic Overachiever, is a contestant on Last Stop on the Total Drama Train. Coverage Lightning first appeared in episode one, saying that he was going to win and arm wrestles Jo soon after. Later, he was placed onto Team Stowaways with Dakota, Dawn and Brick. In episode two, Lightning feared that his team will lose every challenge, so he swap teams with Cameron soon because he wanted to be on a different team. Later, Lightning wanted to trade back since his old team won the challenge. At the elimination ceremony, he voted for Zoey. In episode three, Lightning agrees with Anne Maria that their team gotten stronger without Zoey with them. When it came to the rowing challenge, Lightning, along with Courtney, Jo, Anne Maria and Mike, fell into the lake and weren't able to compete in the challenge. Later, his team came in second. In episode four, Lightning was the first taken in the mystery challenge along with B and Cameron. Later, at the elimination, him and Anne Maria received voted but they were safe. In episode five, Lightning kept on referring his team as "Lightning's Team" and "Team Lightning". When Mike tricked Anne Maria to climb the mountain, she grabbed Lightning, Scott and Mike and threw them on the mountain after she ran up there. During the racing challenge, Lightning couldn't see because of Anne Maria's hair, but they were able to come in second place after the guys used Anne Maria as a landing-stone. In episode six, Lightning didn't care if Brick and Mike traded teams. In the challenge, him and Brick pulled the sled and were able to cross the finish line first, and with Scott crossing first other than Courtney and Mike, they won their first challenge in the season. In episode seven, Lightning was extremely happy to be in first class. During the awake-a-thon, Lightning spent most of his time picking his nose and was able to make it to the final round of the challenge, but it was discontinued as he and Sam were too busy hugging and crying when they found out they were gamer-buddies. This later earn Sam a spot on Team Collectors, saving them from elimination. In episode eight, Lightning followed Anne Maria's orders to go down the hill, but they hit a waterfall and tried to survive the fall without injury which they did. However, Lightning, along with Sam, Dawn and Anne Maria, fell off the tightrope and injure themselves and Lightning and Dawn watched Sam cry as his girlfriend was taken away from him. In episode nine, Lightning was excited that his team won, but sad to see Anne Maria gone. In episode ten, Lightning ans his team came to the cliff first, but they fell off as they had no idea how to get down there. However, he had to drag his team inside after they landed. In the storage room, him and Dawn found a flute and he tried to impress Dawn by playing it, but it formed aliens and it attacked them. Later, his team lost as they didn't find anything useful for Chris. At the elimination ceremony, he was confused when Sam quit the game. In episode eleven, Lightning got carried away at Las Vegas, but he helped Brick roll the dice for Zoey and Scott to jump. After his team won since Dakota and Leshawna fell through the board, Lightning was happy to see first class again. In episode twelve, Lightning was told to focus on the challenge instead of what the Stowaways were doing (gallivanting around Hollywood). But, it took them almost the whole episode to get the star out of the ground and once they reported it to Chris, they lost since the Stowaways had more to offer. At the elimination ceremony, he voted for Scott, but Scott secretly stole Brick's immunity ticket and used it, eliminating Brick instead. In episode thirteen, Lightning was excited to make the merge along with teammates Zoey and Scott. Later, he was one of the last to jump off the board, causing him to face off against Dakota. He shot her in the hair with a paintball gun, but he was injured after Dakota opened fire on him. He was seen glaring at Zoey after she constantly cheated during the shoot-off challenge and later voted her off. In episode fourteen, Lightning tries to impress Dawn after waking up, but he almost called her "creepy girl" instead of her name. Later, Lightning was the first eliminated from the first part of the River Challenge along with Mike and Dakota after they answered no questions right. In the woods, Lightning tried to make Mike think more positively about Zoey and her elimination, but was freaked out when Dakota came and tricked Mike into thinking that Zoey was her. Later, he voted off Mike because he thought that he was crazier than Dakota. In episode fifteen, Lightning questioned what Mike (referring him to "weirdo-man") was doing, in which he responses to nothing. Lightning later took offense to Scott telling him to "shut up", but after he tries to talk to Scott, the lights goes off and him, Scott and Trent walked to the first class lobby to see Dawn and Leshawna using their phone as a light source. After the competitors left the first class lobby, Trent and Dawn went missing and the others just noticed that Mike went missing. Lightning wanted to look for Dawn, but he was taken by the robbers. In episode sixteen, Lightning was released by Dawn when the robbers left them. After he said that he needed his hot-tub. When survivor Mike told Lightning and the others about going into the cave, Lightning didn't feel comfortable about going in there. For the rest of the challenge, Lightning stayed quiet until Chris rescued him and the others. At the elimination ceremony, Scott, Trent and Mike (as Zoey) voted Lightning out of the game, he was eventually kicked off the train without saying goodbye to Dawn. Category:Breakingmikey Fan Fiction Category:Team Collectors Category:Team Stowaways